koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zaravant
Zarāvant (ザラーヴァント) is a secondary character from The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. He is the son of the feudal lord of Oxas, the central vicinity of Pars. Acting on Arslan's summons to liberate the capital, he arrives at Peshawar Castle the same time as Tus and Isfan. Personality Like the majority of the aristocrats within the narrative, Zarāvant is introduced as a high-and-mighty mass of arrogance who brags, quibbles and stammers to get his way. Time spent within Arslan's ranks humbles him greatly and leads him to consider the merits of human differences. He then considers using his strength and ingenuity for rehabilitation efforts. Zarāvant is highly self conscious of his baby-like face and grows his sideburns out to draw attention away from it. Zarāvant initially distrusts Jaswant, considering the Sindhuran as an outsider and unwelcome addition to their ranks. It isn't until he befriends Jimsa —another foreigner within Arslan's ranks— that he reflects on his poor and hypocritical behavior. His apology to Jaswant is genuine and the first step towards Zarāvant's maturity. Quotes :See also: Zaravant/Quotes Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Bashes his chest to cast a buff on himself that grants temporarily invincibility. : : Twirls spear as he gets ready for his charge. Rams forward and ends rush with a low swing. Stabs upward with his spear to further blow enemies away. Can potentially take out multiple full-health generals at once if the entire sequence hits them. Shield Spear= ;Power Weapon Art : : Zaravant swings his shield hard to the left. : , : Hard shield bash that launches opponents. : , , , ( ): Zaravant lunges his shield into the enemy, then pierces his spear forward. : , , , , ( ): Rams forward with his shield. Zaravant twirls his spear above his head that generates a whirlwind to hit airborne foes. He ends with an anticipated diagonal swing that generates blue energy and blows his foes back. : , , , , : Holds spear above his head as he spins into the air, creating a whirlwind that launches hit foes. : , , , , , , ( ): Zaravant jumps into the air using his spear to make a hurricane, then comes down and pierces his spear. : , , , , , : A stab followed by four up-and-down chops, one set aimed at the left and the other angled towards the right. He quickly swings his spear diagonally before he stabs again. Ends with a turning slash. : , : Quick stab downwards. Will cause Zaravant to descend at a quicker rate. : , : Hovers slightly for an overhead slam. :Dashing : Twirls his spear for multiple hits. :Charge Shift: Bash with butt of spear. Quick stab followed by a turning slash. The slash is tipped with the Fire element and hurls a whirlwind forward. ;Water Weapon Art : , , : Sprints forward while twirling his spear. Ends with a lunging stab. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , : Crouching diagonal slash that hits foes away from him. Sends a wave of energy forward to slice through additional foes. : , , , , , : Rapid-fire stabs that ends with a powerful thrust to blow foes back. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Miasma Elements : , , , , , ( ): Zaravant jumps into the air swinging his spear, then comes down and slams his shield down causing shockwaves. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swings spear to the right of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): Hard thrust downward. |-|Heavy Iron Sword= ;Fire Weapon Art : : Overhead slice that slams his blade against the ground. : , : Bashes enemies with the butt of sword hilt. Launches enemies hit by it. : , , , ( ): Slams blade onto the ground. Follows with a spinning horizontal slash that generates a whirlwind to blow enemies back. : , , , , ( ): Stabs blade into the ground. Follows with a powerful diagonal slash that can even hit foes at a great distance in front of him. : , , , , , ( ): Plunges sword into the ground which launches hit enemies. Follows with an exaggerated swing that sends a whirlwind to blow them back. : , , , , , : An overhead two-handed chop to slam blade against the ground. : , , , , , : Three horizontal slashes while he steps forward. He places his sword over him and shoulder rams forward. He follows with a horizontal swing and ends by slamming his sword on the ground for splash damage. : , : A quick slice that makes him hover slightly and stops the angle of his descent. : , : Twirls in the air before slamming his sword on the ground. :Dashing : A hopping diagonal slash. :Charge Shift: Horizontal swing, an elbow bash, and an overhead chop. Attacks are Fire elemental and launch whirlwinds forward. ;Power Weapon Art : , , : A powerful stab forward. : , , , : Holds sword with both hands before plunging it into ground. Enemies hit by the shockwaves will be launched into the air ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , , : Zaravant spins forward for three whirlwind slashes. Enemies caught within the whirlwinds will be juggled until he stops. : , , , , , , ( ): Two spinning whirlwind slashes to the right, then stands and swings his sword diagonally to the left. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Miasma Elements :C4 and C5 are Wind. C3 and C6 are Miasma. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Spear Shield moveset. Fighting Style Gallery Zaravant Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters